Something so Natural
by tomomi
Summary: Naruto barges into Itachi’s life. But hey, who’s Itachi to stop him? Unfortunately or not, he didn’t think the boy would take over his life. ItaNaru. MPREG.


_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to their respective parties, not limited to Kishimoto Masashi, and Shueisha Inc. _

_Warnings for the Story: **AU, mpreg, slash, mentions of sex** _

_Rating for the Story: M_

_Important Note: This story has a bit of magical realism. In this fic, it applies to the male pregnancy. In other words, male pregnancy is **completely natural** in this fic. **Let's not get into the details**. _

_----- _

_Something so Natural_

by tomomi

-----

When Itachi fucked the blond boy with the clear blue eyes, there had been an unspoken agreement that it would be a one-nighter. They had met at a bar, and he had taken the boy home with him. He didn't even know the boy's name. He never thought he would see the boy on his doorstep a month later with luggage.

"I'm pregnant," he said.

He was about to tell the boy bluntly to fuck off and deal, but before he could vocalize his response the blond boy barged into his apartment and threw his luggage on the couch.

"So. Got ramen?" he asked, already making himself at home.

Itachi blinked and almost smirked. The boy was brave.

That night he threw the boy on the bed and fucked him again.

The boy was watching him when he woke. He was ruffled by sleep and sex, eyes half-lidded, lips still red. The boy reached out to lightly touch him on the shoulder before he withdrew his hand.

"What about the baby?" he asked quietly.

Itachi studied him. He was truly a boy, at most sixteen, small and lithe. On preface, he looked as innocent as any child, but his eyes held the truth. He had the brightest, clearest eyes Itachi had ever seen; they knew of the realities of the real world, and yet those eyes still held hope.

He had Itachi's love-bite on his neck.

"We'll deal," he said finally.

"'We?'" The boy smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips, lingering ever-so slightly. "Thank you."

-----

It had been about two months, and the boy was already showing. His face, which was already rounded with youth, remained the same. His body became slightly plump and his short hair had grown a little longer.

The boy interested him with his many expressions. The boy was loud, vocally and visibly. He easily switched from being cheerful to angry to serious to annoyed to anything and everything at once. He was the complete opposite of Itachi who rarely showed his emotions.

Sometimes, he caught the boy staring at him. Unlike most who blushed and looked away, the boy kept his gaze. They would keep eye contact, red against blue, then the boy would smile slightly before looking away and continuing what he was doing.

He still didn't know the boy's name.

One day, as Itachi was reading over and approving some documents, the boy came hobbling into the room holding a picture frame.

"Itachi," he said for the first time. "You're Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother." He looked green and his eyes were tired. "Sasuke's my best friend."

So the boy was Uzumaki Naruto, then. Sasuke's _dobe_.

Itachi watched as Naruto headed for the bathroom. After a short while he walked back into the room. They were both silent.

Then Naruto said in an almost accusatory tone, "I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you," as if Sasuke wasn't all but the carbon copy of Itachi.

-----

When Itachi woke up one morning, he found the boy already awake—surprisingly, since the boy always woke up at noon as opposed to Itachi who woke up at dawn.

The boy was naked as he always was in bed, lying on his back, eyes watching the window view and hand absently rubbing the slightly swollen stomach that contained their son. Itachi felt desire rise up in him as he watched the boy.

He couldn't understand it.

Naruto wasn't classically beautiful or even handsome. He was too small for a teenage boy, his face too round, and there were a many other flaws he carried, many other flawed features.

Itachi thought he was breathtaking. He simply couldn't understand it, but to him, Naruto was perfectly flawed.

He moved over to him. The boy jerked at the movement of the bed, letting out a startled sound.

"Itachi!" he yelped and glared slightly. "Bastard, don't scare me like that!"

He didn't bother to apologize or say anything as he moved to suckle Naruto's neck. He smirked as he heard the boy sigh and mutter "Bastard" before giving in.

-----

The boy had been walking around absently mumbling under his breath to himself all day. Sometimes he would just abruptly pause for a long while, still mumbling, with a considering expression on his face. In the moments when he was somewhat out of his own little world, he would catch Itachi watching him and grin.

At the end of the day, he made a frustrated sound and plopped down next to Itachi at the dinner table.

"I was trying to think of a name for the baby 'cuz it's already been 6 months and we've still got no name, y'know? But it's so hard!" he informed and complained. He huffed. "So you got any ideas?"

He shrugged and sipped his tea, purposely keeping the boy waiting for a response. It amused him to see the boy squirm.

"Well?" the boy demanded.

"Name him after something you like."

"Ramen?" he asked brightly.

Itachi snorted and didn't bother to answer.

-----

"Hey, hey, I was thinking. We need a place for the baby."

"Hm."

"So let's use the spare room, 'kay?" The boy waited for a moment for him to respond. He didn't. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"No."

"Itachi!" Naruto scowled. "Just you wait, when the baby is born, the first thing I'll teach him to do is to call you 'bastard!'"

He finally looked up at the boy and raised an eyebrow. Naruto scowled and blushed when he realized what he had just said out of anger.

"Bastard," he muttered and Itachi felt the corner of his lips twitch in amusement.

Eventually, the boy got his way. Weeks later, after many changes and indecisions on renovating and designing, the extra room was finally turned into a suitable baby room.

-----

Since the boy was only a month and a half from giving birth, there was an unspoken agreement to cut back on the sex. But that didn't stop them from engaging in other sexual acts when they weren't fucking.

At the moment, Itachi was spooning the boy, grinding into him as he stroked the boy to completion.

"Itachi—oh, oh…"

He buried his face into the sweat-soaked blond hair and groaned as he came, hearing Naruto's coming gasp soon after. After basking in the afterglow, Itachi drew him closer and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmm… Itachi…"

The boy reciprocated by settling himself more comfortably against him.

Itachi's way of sex was usually cold, hard, and impersonal. But with this boy… It was only with this boy that there was any cuddling after sex. It was with this boy that fucking actually meant something more.

He guessed it was okay. With this boy. Just with this boy it was okay.

-----

Abstaining from having sex regularly was hard, especially with the blond so hormonal.

Itachi smirked when he felt Naruto press his whole body against him. "Eager, are we?"

"Damn straight. Fuck me," he breathed and pulled Itachi down for a deep kiss.

Soft gasps and the sound of clothes rustling filled the room.

Itachi pushed the now naked boy down onto the couch. He himself was still dressed, exposing only his erection. He liked it this way. There was something particularly exotic about fucking the boy like this. Just as he was about to enter the boy, the doorbell rang sharply.

Naruto groaned. "Go away!" he snapped loudly.

There was a moment of silence before the person on the other side called out an incredulous, "_Dobe?_"

"Oh, _shit!_"

Itachi watched as the boy jerked up, grabbed his clothes, and ran out of the living room. He sighed and tucked himself in before getting up and walking to the door. When he opened the door, he was met with blazing red eyes.

"What the fuck is Naruto doing here?"

-----

It was the first time Itachi heard his younger brother yell. Currently, Sasuke ("Why the fuck did you disappear without telling me, you damn dobe?") and Naruto ("Fuck you, bastard! It's none of your business and DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!") were in a yelling match. Amusing as it was, Itachi was beginning to have a headache.

"Sasuke. Naruto." Those words alone broke through the yelling and Naruto stomped over to sit next to him on the couch. Sasuke took the loveseat. They were both glaring heatedly at each other. Sasuke spoke first.

"Why are you fat, dobe?"

The boy instantly became red in the face once again and blurted out everything in his anger. "Shaddup, bastard! I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"

There was silence and then Sasuke uttered a dangerously quiet, "…What?"

Naruto seemed to realize what he did, for he flushed an even deeper shade of red and looked away.

"Whose?"

But surely he knew who since it was obvious, and Itachi smirked and answered just to rub it in his baby brother's face: "Mine."

-----

"What about school?" Sasuke snapped. "You're going to at least finish school, aren't you? How will you manage that?"

Naruto glared right back. "Stop getting so pissy, bastard! Anyway, I'll homeschool or something. But I'll manage somehow." This was said with determination. "It'll be kinda hard, but I'll succeed no matter what."

The last was probably meant to be reassuring, but it somehow made his baby brother angrier.

"Damnit, Naruto!" He banged his fist on the table. "Get rid of it! It's nothing but trouble! Why keep it? Get an abortion!"

"No!" Naruto placed his hands on his fully swollen stomach. "I'm not abandoning my kid. I'm not getting rid of him. No way in hell. Itachi and I—"

"'Itachi and I?' What, are you two in love now, dobe? You think he loves you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with angry disbelief, jerking his head to where Itachi was standing. He didn't seem to care that Itachi was there at all. "You're just the extra packaging that comes with his brat."

Naruto went white, lips tightening into a thin line. He wouldn't look at Sasuke or Itachi. He knew he couldn't say anything against that.

-----

Even after Sasuke had left, Naruto didn't speak a word. He just sat there on the couch with his head hung, hands on his stomach.

Something compelled Itachi to kneel in front of him. He placed a hand on Naruto's lap, meaning to offer some sort of consolidation.

"I don't go back on my word," he stated quietly.

The boy was still for a moment, then lifted his head to meet Itachi's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" His eyes flickered back to his stomach and his smile widened. "Feel it, Itachi. He's kicking." He took the hand from his lap and placed it on top of his stomach. "Feel it…"

A teardrop fell onto Itachi's hand as Naruto broke down and cried.

"Sorry… but I love you…" he choked as tears ran down his round cheeks. "… Can't help it."

So Itachi pulled the boy into his arms.

"Idiot." He muttered and tightened his hold. "Mine."

And that was all he really needed to say. He supposed this was why—because the boy understood him.

-----

Naruto's face scrunched up in pain and concentration, and he tightly gripped the sheets as he pushed hard.

"Naruto, push!" the doctor instructed urgently.

The boy's eyes snapped open and he bared his teeth. "Damnit, you old hag, I _am_ pushing!"

As Itachi had suspected, the boy was having a hard time going through labor since he was so young. But from the doorway he could see that the boy was extremely determined to get through this without any technical aid. He smirked and felt a glimmer of something like pride in him.

"Push harder!"

"I _am_!" Naruto snapped, panting harshly. Then he spotted Itachi. And **glared**. "You fucking bastard, what the hell are you doing over there? Get your ass over here and support me—ah, **damnit**!" The boy's eyes closed in pain and he did his best to push again.

"I can see the crown!" the nurse exclaimed excitedly.

"Harder, boy!"

"Ah," he gasped, "shit! Damnit, bastard! Itachi!"

When Itachi was near enough, the boy clawed for his hand and gripped it tight when he found it. Tighter even when Itachi squeezed back.

"Almost there!" the nurse urged. "Once more, Naruto-kun! Push!"

The boy's face took on an almost feral look as he pushed one last time and his eyes, for a moment, seemed to glow red. The nurse caught the baby as he slipped out from the blond. When all the chaos died down, pale and exhausted, the boy took the baby into his arms.

"Since the bastard won't let me name you 'Ramen,' guess we'll call you 'Aki,'" he declared and after affectionately stroking the black tuffs on the little head, shoved the baby into Itachi's arms.

-----

"Okay, okay! I've got this family thing down," the boy announced a few weeks later breathlessly, dumping Aki onto Itachi's lap. "We're gonna take a family picture!"

He rushed off to get the camera and tripod. As soon as he finished setting and programming, he took a seat next to Itachi, repositioning the baby until he was seated in the middle on their laps.

"At least smirk, okay?" he ordered Itachi and turned to grin at the camera.

The flash went off, capturing what Itachi knew to be his future.

When the boy saw the picture of the nearly impassive man with the faint smirk, the teen with the overly bright, crooked grin, and the disgruntled-looking baby in an atrociously orange bunny suit, he beamed and said, "Perfect."

Itachi snorted. Resigned to the fact that this was his family, he thought so, too.

-End-

Thank-you to all the reviewers from the LJ ItaNaru community for reviewing this first. And a special thank-you to Sparkly-chan.

Review replies will be posted on my profile.

Edit:** Advertisement: Have a LiveJournal, or know about it and want to make one? Well, what better way to advance or start your LJ career than with a High School roleplay drama? Especially of the Naruto sort? Konoha High School is the place to be. Select a character to your liking and apply. **

**Questions or comments? E-mail me. Links and e-mail in my profile. **


End file.
